There are many commonly known support and fastening systems for supporting vehicle components, especially underhood vehicle components such as an air cleaner housing, a vacuum canister, a fluid reservoir, a fuse box, an electrical component, a sensor, a wiring harness, a battery housing, a compressor, a pump, an air intake manifold for a ventilation system, and the like. But, many of these commonly known vehicle component support systems have disadvantages in their design. For example, some vehicle component support systems utilize multiple attachment points, with each point requiring installation of one or more bolts or screws. This can make alignment for installation difficult and installation of a component a time consuming and labor intensive process. Also, it is often necessary to gain access to other components located behind or beneath the component. It is therefore desirable to provide a fastening system that can be easily removed to access other components located behind or beneath the component. Hence, a need exists for a component support system that provides both rapid and easy installation, as well as rapid and easy removal of a component for access to other components located behind or beneath the component.
Furthermore, many of the commonly known component support systems cannot provide firm support for the component while also being easy to align for installation, while also having a small number of attachment points, while also having a small number of parts, or while not occupying a lot of space. Thus, there is a need for a component support system that is compact, easy to align for installation, has few attachment points, and has a low part content while also providing firm support for the component.